A New Day
by ElberethUndomiel
Summary: RW/SM Ryo is killed by Anubis and Sekhmet. His final request is for someone to take over his position. How does this tie in with a girl the guys meet?


Hi guys! This is a new crossover that I'm working on! Since summer is here, I figure I can handle more stories. Well, here goes: I don't own either of these TV shows, and if I did I wouldn't be writing this, would I?  
  
Chapter One  
  
It had only been three days, but it felt like eternity. Cye sighed. Three days ago, the Dark Warlords Anubis and Sekhmet had killed one of his best friends. The Ronin warriors were incomplete now. They were missing Wildfire. Turning to Sage, he began to speak,  
  
"I can't believe that Ryo's dead." He sighed. "We should probably start looking for a new person to wield the Wildfire armor soon."  
  
"Yeah." Sage muttered. "Let's go into town. We might see something important, and we all really need a break."  
  
******  
  
Sage, Rowen, Cye, and Kento were walking down a block in the city. For the first time, they didn't feel guilty for Ryo's death. As they walked down the street, the sun was suddenly covered in clouds.  
  
"Please not another attack!" Kento begged. He blinked in surprise when a droplet of rain landed on his nose. "Phew! Just rain."  
  
Cye nodded in agreement. None of them felt like fighting either. Before he could voice his opinion, there was a short scream. Exchanging a glance with Sage, the duo transformed into their armor and ran down the street. Shrugging, Kento and Rowen didn't transform, but they ran after their friends.  
  
Suddenly, Cye skidded to a halt and turned to run down a dark alleyway. The others followed until they nearly ran into him.  
  
"What's wrong?" Sage asked. He was the last in line.  
  
"Who're you?" Someone growled from the shadows. "This doesn't concern you. Get outta here before I get pissed off."  
  
"Let the girl come with us and we'll leave." Cye negotiated.  
  
"Let me think about that." The thug mocked him. "No! We found her first! She's ours!"  
  
"Baka." Kento muttered, stepping forward. "Let her go and we don't kill you. Deal?"  
  
"Why is she so important to you?"  
  
Sage bit his lip before he made a quick decision. "She's my girlfriend."  
  
The thugs eyes widened in shock. "G-girlfriend?! Uh, here...we're terribly sorry, sirs."  
  
That being said, they threw the girl at Sage. She stumbled and nearly fell. Before she could hit the ground, Sage gently caught her and helped her up. Meanwhile, Rowen, Cye, and Kento were showing the thugs not to mess with innocent people. Sage looked down at the girl.  
  
"Miss, are you alright?" The girl was trembling quite a bit. "My name is Sage. Are you alright? Miss?"  
  
"Usagi."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"My name is Usagi Tsukino." She sniffled and looked up. "Thank you so much!"  
  
She buried her face in his shoulder. As she continued to cry, Kento snorted something about weak thugs. Sage began to stand, taking Usagi with him. Before she could fully stand, one of her legs gave out. Sage helped her stay standing, and he motioned for Rowen to check her leg. After several seconds, he gave a low whistle.  
  
"What is it?" Usagi asked, fearing the worst.  
  
"Looks like one of them stabbed you with a knife or piece of glass. Thankfully, I don't think it hit any arteries. But you shouldn't walk on it. Sage, d'you think you can carry her to the car?"  
  
"Sure." Sage replied, sweeping Usagi off her feet. Usagi let out a slight shriek of surprise.  
  
"Wait! Where are you taking me? Who are these other guys?"  
  
"Oh! Sorry! My name is Rowen. The guy with the light brown hair is Cye and the guy with purplish hair is Kento. We have a first aid kit in the car, along with some blankets, water, and some snacks."  
  
Usagi nodded in understanding and didn't say anything more, allowing Sage to carry her to the car. As they all piled in, Cye dug around and found a large blanket to drape over the shivering girl's shoulders. Usagi also gratefully accepted the bottle of water that was tossed to her. As Rowen steered the car down the road, Sage asked to see Usagi's leg. She blushingly complied.  
  
As he examined the cut, Usagi began to speak. "Why are you and Cye wearing armor, and why'd you tell them I was your girlfriend?"  
  
"I told them that so they'd get scared and let you go." Sage replied, applying some peroxide to the cut. He nearly got kicked in the face for it. "As for the armor, I'm sorry, but we can't tell you."  
  
"I understand." Usagi winced as he poured more peroxide over the cut. "Well, thanks for saving me. If you hadn't, I think I would've been dead before morning."  
  
"Hey, it's no prob!" Kento spoke, spraying Rowen in the face with food. "Sorry! Anyways, anything for a babe like you!"  
  
Usagi blushed at the compliment. Rowen hit Kento upside the head. Glaring and rubbing his head, he grumbled,  
  
"All I did was give her a compliment! Honest!" He got hit in the head again.  
  
Sighing, Sage finished bandaging the cut. "I'm glad you weren't too badly hurt. We have an extra room. Would you like to stay over?"  
  
Usagi thought about this for a few moments. "Um...I guess so. It's not like anyone will worry." Seeing the blank looks, Usagi elaborated. "I'm new in town. My parents were killed in a car wreck a few years ago and my brother lives in Tokyo."  
  
"Oh." Cye nodded.  
  
********  
  
Using Rowen as a brace, Usagi surveyed the room. She expressed her thanks as she sank onto one of the two beds. Asking Rowen to close the window, Usagi sighed contentedly. She yelped in surprise as Whiteblaze came into the room.  
  
"T-that's a w-white tiger!" She stuttered nervously.  
  
"Don't worry." Kento yelled, walking by. "Whiteblaze is perfectly tame. He used to be a pet of our friend's until our friend died."  
  
"I'm so sor-" Usagi was cut off.  
  
"Don't be." Rowen looked out the window. "We've gotten over his death. He asked us to move on right before he died."  
  
"Oh." Usagi replied. "That's what my father said just before he died. My mother died before they could get her to a hospital."  
  
"Well, make yourself comfortable." Rowen brushed past her. "See you in the morning."  
  
"Oyasumi." Usagi replied, turning on the bedside lamp.  
  
After she made sure the door was closed, she awkwardly put the clothes she'd borrowed on. Sighing, she looked sadly at the ceiling. She was startled when Whiteblaze gently pressed his snout against her cheek. Usagi smiled and patted him on the head. He purred contentedly.  
  
"I bet your owner was a really nice guy, huh Whiteblaze? Can you keep me safe?"  
  
It was almost like the tiger understood her. He placed his head in her lap. Usagi giggled lightly, and turned out the lights.  
  
********  
  
When she woke up the next morning, Whiteblaze still had his head in her lap. As she gently scratched his ears, she tried to stand. Beginning to fall, Usagi was surprised when Whiteblaze caught her. He looked at her, almost commanding her to try again. Usagi did just that, and to her surprise, she managed to stand, using Whiteblaze as a sort of brace.  
  
Usagi grinned and slowly made her way to the door. Quietly opening it, she walked into the hall. Still using Whiteblaze to steady herself, Usagi made her way down the stairs. When she reached the bottom, she followed her nose to the kitchen. When she reached the kitchen, Usagi cleared her throat. Kento, Sage, Cye, and Rowen looked up in surprise.  
  
"Usagi! How'd you get down here without hurting yourself?"  
  
Usagi giggled at their dumbfounded expressions. "Whiteblaze helped me get down here, didn't you, boy?" Usagi cooed, petting him. He purred in response.  
  
As she continued to pet Whiteblaze, Sage came to a quiet realization. Usagi was getting the same reaction out of the tiger that only Ryo could get. Whiteblaze had helped Usagi just as he used to help Ryo. Whiteblaze had growled at him when he opened the door earlier that morning. There were too many similarities for this all to be coincidence.  
  
He was startled as he saw a hand waving frantically in his face. "Yo! Sage! You in there?"  
  
Batting the hand away, he looked at Cye, annoyed. "Yes, I'm in here! So, Usagi, I guess Whiteblaze likes you?"  
  
"Yup!" Usagi giggled again as Whiteblaze nuzzled her hand. "We got to know each other last night. And guess what? He had his head in my lap the whole night!"  
  
"Really?" Rowen asked with a raised eyebrow. "He only did that for Ryo, and only during certain times."  
  
Now all of the guys were looking at her in interest. Before she could ask what was wrong, a blast shook the house. Usagi was thrown forward, only to be caught by Whiteblaze.  
  
"Usagi, whatever you hear, stay here!" Kento sternly commanded. "Whiteblaze, you too."  
  
"Demo-"  
  
"Stay here! Things are gonna get intense!" Cye ordered as well. "If anything happens, we'll be here as quickly as we can."  
  
With that, the Ronin Warriors sprinted out of the kitchen. Usagi nervously hugged Whiteblaze. He gently licked her hand. Suddenly, he began to growl. Usagi looked around frantically, feeling that someone was watching her. Whiteblaze gently pulled out of her grip, and leapt at a shadowed figure. However, before he could get there, a chain wrapped around his midsection and yanked him back.  
  
As the figure began to walk forward, Usagi gulped in fear, and began scooting backwards. Before long, she'd hit the wall. Slowly looking up, Usagi saw a man wearing a red mask before all went black.  
  
Meanwhile, the Ronins were having a hard time fighting with Sekhmet. As Kento lunged, there was a flash of light. When it faded, Anubis was there. And he wasn't alone. Grinning, he began to speak.  
  
"So, Ronins." He paused. "I suggest you come peacefully or your little friend is dead." He tugged on the long chain holding Usagi up. Even though she was unconscious, she flinched slightly.  
  
"Leave her out of this!" Cye was the first to speak. "She has nothing to do with this!"  
  
"Oh yes she does!" Anubis laughed evilly. "She's a friend of yours, is she not? If you don't come peacefully, she dies. If you do, I promise to let her go, unharmed."  
  
Usagi stirred. She could feel the chain digging into her skin. Looking up, she gasped. Rowen, Cye, Kento, and Sage were all wearing an armor of some sort. Cye looked pretty beat up, and they were all glaring at the person holding her up. Before she could look anywhere else, the chain around her neck became taut. Gagging, she gasped for air.  
  
"Well, well, what have we here? It looks li-"  
  
He was cut off as Whiteblaze slammed into his back. As he fought Whiteblaze off, Kento ran forward and began unwrapping the chain. Throwing Whiteblaze off, Anubis saw what was going on. Firing an attack, Kento flew back into the wall. Grinning evilly, he threw Usagi through a wall and let the chain go. Spinning it around his head, he screamed,  
  
"Quake With FEAR!!!!" The attack flew at Usagi.  
  
"No!" Cye screamed.  
  
Before the attack could hit her, there was a flash of red light and an explosion. As the smoke cleared, Anubis gasped in surprise.  
  
******* How was it??? I am evil!!! Please review! I'll get a new chapter out ASAP. Btw, does anyone know what city they're in? I can't remember. Here's the first chapter of A New Day! I hope you enjoy!  
  
***Chapter One***  
  
A ghostly image was standing protectively over the unconscious girl. Cye let out a strangled cry. "Ryo!"  
  
"I won't be here for long. Whiteblaze has chosen Usagi as the new host of the Wildfire armor. Teach her to use it, and to protect her. My soul will finally be able to rest in peace. I thank you for defending me to the end." Ryo's ghost smiled sadly. "I cannot save you from Taulpa, but I can help. When my image fades, Anubis will no longer belong to Taulpa. His armor will be freed, and he'll lose all of his memories. He'll be reborn, and make your job easier. Goodbye."  
  
As Ryo's spirit disappeared, Anubis cried out in pain. Sekhmet and Cale decided to leave while they still could. The sign upon Anubis' forehead glowed brightly before he faded away. Detransforming, the Ronins all ran over to Usagi. As Sage checked her over for any life threatening injuries, Kento collapsed.  
  
"Kento! What's wrong?"  
  
"I ate too much for breakfast." Kento grunted.  
  
Sage and Cye fell over in exasperation. Sighing, they followed Sage inside.  
  
*********  
  
Usagi rolled over and groaned. Everything hurt. Cursing the light that hit her in the eyes, she struggled to sit up. Suddenly, the door opened. She sighed in relief when she saw Whiteblaze with Cye and Sage.  
  
"You're awake!"  
  
"What happened?" Usagi mumbled.  
  
Cye smiled. "Some warlords of Taulpa attacked, and you were injured. Do you remember what happened?"  
  
Slowly, Usagi nodded. "I remember Whiteblaze attacking that guy and then I blacked out. When I came to, you guys were there. I can't remember much after that."  
  
"That's okay. Usagi, we'd like you to train with us to use the armor of Wildfire. Please help us keep the world from being covered in darkness."  
  
"Sure." Usagi winked. "I'll help, but on one condition."  
  
"Anything." Cye replied.  
  
"You guys get to tell me what on Earth is going on, who Ryo is, what the armors you wear are, and anything else that's important."  
  
Sage and Cye nodded. "No problem. But first, you get to train with us."  
  
********  
  
Kento grinned as he aimed a roundhouse kick at Rowen's head. Rowen blocked with his arm, and retaliated with a punch to the stomach. Usagi watched all this in complete awe. In all her life, she'd never seen fighting like this.  
  
"Usagi, it's your turn!" Sage tapped her on the shoulder. "Do you know any martial arts?"  
  
"I know a few of the basics." Usagi replied sheepishly. "My friend tried to teach me, but she had to go to Europe on some emergency business."  
  
"Let's see what you've got." Sage replied. "I'll only block. Once we know what we need to teach you, I'll let you know, okay?"  
  
"Okay." Usagi replied, smirking.  
  
As Sage slid into a defensive position, Usagi moved into a more general fighting stance. As Usagi sized him up, Kento, Rowen, and Cye all sat down. Without warning, Usagi faked a punch to the stomach, and swept his feet out from underneath. Flipping up, she waited for Sage to regain his composure.  
  
After ten more minutes, Sage told her to stop fighting. Sitting down next to Rowen, Usagi grinned.  
  
"You minx!" Cye laughed. "You know a lot more than the basics!"  
  
Kento chuckled. "I'll say! The look on Sage's face when you round housed him was priceless! I wish I had a camera."  
  
Usagi blushed. "I didn't think that what I did was more than the basics. Besides, whenever I'm in a real fight, or a bad situation, I always freeze up. It's like I forget how to fight." She sighed. "I wish I didn't freak out so much."  
  
"Don't worry. We've all had a hard time fighting at one point or another. It's nothing to be ashamed of. In fact, it just means that you probably don't like fighting all that much." Kento smiled.  
  
Usagi smiled in return. "Thanks. You're right though, I think that a lot of things can be solved without fighting, but that sometimes, people don't have a choice. There are very few things I'd be willing to fight for. Oh, no!"  
  
"What's wrong?" Concerned by her outburst, the guys exchanged a glance.  
  
"What kind of older sister am I?!" Usagi moaned. "I forgot that my little brother was coming to visit, and that he was supposed to arrive yesterday. We've gotta get to my apartment before my brother calls out the National Guard or something!"  
  
"He wouldn't really do that, would he?" Sage asked skeptically.  
  
"Believe me. He would! We've gotta hurry!" Usagi sounded frantic. "Let's go!"  
  
"All right already. I call shotgun!" Kento grumbled good-naturedly.  
  
********  
  
Twenty minutes later, they had pulled up at Usagi's apartment complex. Jumping out of the jeep, she sprinted towards the stairs followed closely by Whiteblaze, Kento, Sage, Rowen, and Cye. After five minutes of climbing, Kento was about ready to fall over. Panting, he managed to gasp,  
  
"How much farther?"  
  
"Just two more flights! C'mon, Kento! You can do it!" Usagi cheered from the next flight up.  
  
"Why are we climbing the stairs, anyway?" Cye panted.  
  
"The elevator won't be fixed until next Thursday." Usagi awkwardly shrugged. "Here it is!"  
  
"How many flights up are we?" Kento asked, bending over to gain his breath.  
  
"Twenty." Usagi replied.  
  
Turning, she unlocked the door. As it slowly opened, Usagi walked inside. Her worst fears were confirmed when her brother ran out into the hallway. He looked like he hadn't slept since he arrived, and he was clutching a phone in his hands.  
  
"Usagi! You're okay!"  
  
"Hey, Shingo." Usagi gave him a bear hug. "Sorry to worry you, but I ran into some trouble."  
  
"What sort of trouble?" He growled. "Usagi Serenity Tsukino! What sort of trouble could you be in to make you forget me?! I've already called Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna! They nearly went into conniptions! In fact, they said they were coming down from Europe!!!"  
  
Usagi winced. "I'm sorry, Shingo. I didn't mean to forget you, but I was attacked a few days ago."  
  
His eyes widened. "What?! Are you okay? What happened?"  
  
"I was getting groceries when some guys attacked me, but thankfully, these four guys saved me. I stayed at their place for a night. Then..." Usagi trailed off and looked at the guys. They nodded in understanding. "You know how there were all those youma attacks in Juuban?"  
  
Shingo nodded. "Well, Toyama has attacks like that, too. It turns out that I'm one of th-"  
  
Usagi was cut off as someone banged on the door. She was about to answer it when she heard, "Shingo! It's Haruka! Have you found her?"  
  
Sighing, she opened the door. "I'm here, Haruka."  
  
Suddenly, Haruka crushed Usagi in a hug. "Koneko-chan, what happened to you?"  
  
"Nothing." Usagi replied nervously. "Hello Michiru and Setsuna. Where's Hota-chan?"  
  
"Usagi-hime!" A little hand tugged on Usagi's pants. "I'm right here!"  
  
"Hi Hota-chan!" Usagi swooped down and picked the little child up. "How are you?"  
  
"I'm fine! I learned some new words from Haruka-papa today!" Hotaru squealed happily. "Haruka-papa told me what she was going to do to you when she got her hands on you!"  
  
Smiling at Hotaru, Usagi said, "That's nice."  
  
Putting Hotaru down, Usagi glared at a sheepish Haruka. After telling Hotaru where there was a coloring book, she spoke.  
  
"You taught her how to curse?!" Michiru chided. "She's only six years old!"  
  
"Michi-"  
  
"And what were you going to do to me when you got your hands on me?" Usagi growled.  
  
"Um..." Haruka looked nervously between Michiru and Usagi before she looked to Setsuna for help. "I was going to give you a good talking to. You can't go and worry us like that! We thought you'd died or had been raped or something!"  
  
"She almost was." Kento spoke up.  
  
He yelped as Haruka pinned him against the wall. "What the hell do you mean?! If any you laid a hand on my Koneko-chan, I'll slowly kill you! No one, and I mean NO ONE touches her without my approval!"  
  
Usagi put her hand on Haruka's shoulder. "Ruka-chan, none of them hurt me. They're the reason I wasn't hurt too badly. Calm down, okay?"  
  
Growling, Haruka reluctantly released Kento. Muttering an apology, she went to stand by Michiru.  
  
Setsuna shook her head. "Usagi-hime, what were you going to tell Shingo before we got here?"  
  
"I'm one of the Ronin warriors." Usagi spoke quietly.  
  
"WHAT?!?!?!?!" Haruka and Michiru yelled.  
  
******** How was that? I thought I'd end it here! I know it's slow moving, but I like kind of slow moving stories.  
  
Did anyone else see the primetime special on ABC about those six kids who went on that 21-day hike? I think it was called: "Anything It Takes: A Child's Last Chance". It was so sad!!! 


End file.
